


Only Us

by GoldenMagicSlingshot91



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMagicSlingshot91/pseuds/GoldenMagicSlingshot91
Summary: After the end of the war, the Gaang stayed busy helping usher in an era of peace, leaving little time for each other. But, sometimes you just need to make time to spend with someone.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 30





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot of Sokka and Suki finally having some alone time after ending the war. Hope you enjoy.

Sokka made his way down a deserted hallway in the Fire Nation royal palace. He knew the route to the rendezvous point by heart now. Spirits, he couldn't take his eyes off her all day. The way her toned body twisted and flexed while she sparred, both supple and powerful. He couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. This little rendezvous couldn't come soon enough. 

The war was over, and the Gaang had been working tirelessly alongside dignitaries, chieftains, and rulers to establish peace over the land. Sokka had worked with his dad and representatives from the Northern Water Tribe in the signing of peace treaties. Suki also worked tirelessly since Zuko had assigned her as the head of palace security. Finalizing peace didn't allow for much personal time. 

Sokka shuddered with anticipation as he rounded a corner and opened a heavy door in this deserted part of the palace. She had beat him there. The blue eyed teen looked at the Kyoshi warrior, painted in a soft glow of lantern light as she turned to him with a smile. His heart skipped and his breath froze in his lungs. She still took his breath away. But, tonight wasn't for the warrior; tonight was for the girl. 

He quickly crossed the space between them and enveloped the beauty in a hug, his erection already growing with desire. He pulled away and put his finger to his chin, thinking. "Hmm, now what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were up to no good." He quirked a brow. 

Suki just giggled and blew him off, pressing herself against his chest. "Well," she teased, her voice heavy with lust, "I'm kinda waiting on someone..." she purred as she laid feather light kisses up his jaw to behind his ear "to take my breath away." 

Sokka's desire throbbed as Suki teased him. He quickly grabbed her behind her waist and pulled her to him, enveloping her in a passionate kiss. The Kyoshi warrior returned the kiss with equal intensity. She bit his lip. He locked his fist in her hair. In one swift move, the dark skinned warrior hoisted the girl off the floor, causing her to lock her legs around his waist. He moaned into the kiss as her heat pressed against him. 

Sometimes she took control; sometimes he did the same. But tonight, the blue eyed teen was going to push them into bliss. The couple continued to kiss and nibble as Sokka propped Suki up on a small table, pressing her back against the wall. Hard. She moaned into his mouth as he sucked her bottom lip harder.

Sokka moaned and let go of her long enough to rip her tunic off and pull her pants down. He began to trail hungry kisses down her neck while she slipped a hand into his pants, taking him into her hand. Sokka used his tongue to tease her nipples, hardened from the chill and arousal. Suki sucked in a breath, squeezing his cock harder. 

The girl tried to undo her partner's pants, but he grabbed her hand to halt her. "No. Tonight you're mine." He pushed her down against the table and grabbed her wrists, binding them to a latch on the wall with a rope he had produced from his belt. Suki pulled against the restraint for a moment, her dominant Kyoshi warrior taking over. He leaned forward and whispered, teasing her ear with his lips. "I want to ravage you until you beg me to stop." Sokka mumbled into her neck. Her eyes widened as he slid his hand into her wet folds, gently caressing her center. His mouth seized hers, stifling her moan. She was his. 

Sokka smiled at the thought. He continued to stroke her womanhood, finding his rhythm. He showered her body with kisses and sucked her supple breast. She bucked against her restraint, rocking her hips to the rhythm. She bit her bottom lip. Sokka used his free hand to free her mouth. "No. I want to hear you."

He pulled his hand free and lowered himself down her body, situating between her thighs. Suki shivered with pleasure as he used his tongue to tease her entrance. She rocked her hips and gasped. He placed a hand on either side, locking her in place. He buried himself in her wetness, savoring the taste of her, musky and sweet. His girl. 

He used his tongue to tease her entrance once more, then moved on to suck at her clit, carefully grazing his teeth over her while using a free hand to knead her breasts. "Oh…. Sokka…." She cried out and moaned his name. The breathy sound of his name aroused him more, inciting a pulse in his dripping cock. She moaned once more, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. She was so close. 

She was wet, so Sokka slowed his pace, wanting to draw out her pleasure. "Sokka…." She mewled huskily, her eyes dialed and glossy. "Please." She whimpered, bucking against him to push his tongue deeper inside her. She needed him to fill her. 

Sokka smirked inwardly. That's more like it. He swept his hands up her sides, thumbing her nipples as he trailed his tongue slowly up her body, biting her neck. Fluidly, he slid his pants down and parted her legs, resting the head of his erection at the entrance of her wet center. She shuddered and moaned. "I want to feel you inside me, please" she begged, holding his eyes with hers, pleading. 

Quickly he took her with one hard thrust, letting the damp heat of her envelop his erection. Her hips bucked against him as they found a rhythm. "I… love… you…" Suki moaned between thrusts. "And you're my everything." Sokka replied. They were finally alone together, nothing but the sound of their pleasure disturbing the stillness of the night.


End file.
